safe city a bellarke fanfiction
by the100writer
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy and the others arrive on a new planet. They enter a city thinking they are finally safe but Clarke discovers something. She finds out that people are being used to expand population. The others find out there is a safe city they can escape too but can they escape? They don't know what they are heading into. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

_Clarke:_

The hatch door opened and the sun glared through my eyes. I inhale the oxygen and I step forward. The wind blows in my face, I feel somebody hold my hand. I look down and I see Madi. "You know this is a new start, for all of us." I say. Madi nods and takes a deep breath. "Yea, I Know." she agrees. I observe the scenery around me. The ship landed in the shallow area of the ocean. I hear the waves crash upon the shore. So simple, yet so beautiful.

I glance to my right seeing Bellamy and Echo talking. I swallow and bite my lip not letting the pain get to me. I know he will never like me in that way. He loves Echo and thats how its always going to be. Octavia leads the way. "Can I go with her?" Madi asks. I Nod, she sprints and catches up with Octavia.

We finally reach land, full with fields of grass, trees and hills. The planet seems very similar to earth. The way the sun reflects off the trees creating the neon green color. The fresh pine tree air, it reminds me so much of the time I first landed on earth. The reason why Eligius 3 was missing was because they found another planet to live on. Similar to earth, and it was habitable for humans. I feel somebody grab my wrist, I turn around and I realize it's Bellamy. "Hey." I give him a shy smile, not trying to show too much affection. "Hey." I Say. The sun gets in my eyes the closer we get to the top of a hill. "Isn't it beautiful here?" he asks. I nod trying to put my hand over my eyes trying to block out the sun. "Yes, it reminds me so much of earth. Our home, correction what was our old home." I say. He shakes his head and pulls his fingers through his hair. "Well this is our new home now, a new start".

I open my mouth about to say something but I realize we are stopping. I look at Bellamy and we jog up to the front of the line with Octavia and Madi. "Whats wrong-?" I ask but I get distracted with the city view. I open my mouth in complete shock, I never saw an actual standing city before. The closest thing I ever saw to a city was Polis ruins. I see bridges with moving cars on them. I have never see anything so beautiful like this in my entire life. "What should we do?" Bellamy asks. "I don't think it's a good idea" Octavia suggests. We came 125 years too this damn planet and she thinks we shouldn't make peace with these people. "These people in this city, could help us Octavia" I snap. She takes a step closer to me. "We don't know what we are walking into Clarke, last time we were in this position the grounders wanted to murder us. This is their territory."

I bite my lip. This is different than the grounders. This is civilized planet, they have cities. The only reason why they came to this planet was to give humanity a second chance. "Enough! We are walking into that city if thats the risk we are willing to take" Madi yells.

Octavia nods and sends a signal to allow people to walk through. We eventually make it to a wire fence with guards surrounding it. I can tell they are holding guns. We put our hands up letting them know we are coming in peace. "Who the hell are you?" A guard asks

"100 survivors from earth" I say

They let us pass... 

_Bellamy:_

They let us _pass._ The guards lead us down a hallway. I heard they were taking us to the government building, I'm guessing that means we are meeting this city's leader. The others waited down in the lobby of the building. Two guards open the doors and lead us into a room. A middle aged women dressed in a white lab suit. She has medium brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin. She has her hair pinned back in a low bun. "You must be the survivors from earth." the women says. She walks away from her desk and goes up to Octavia to shake her hand. Octavia doesn't budge. "My name is Debra Walker, I am the mayor of this city but I am also a scientist as well". Debra gives a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Debra. We have came a long way" I say. I glance at Clarke and she gives me a small smile. I've been in love with her, ever since I met her for the first time. Her blue eyes remind me of the ocean. The way her hair shines in the sun. I have never seen nobody that beautiful. "So I heard you were survivors, you took Eligius IV ship to get here correct?" Debra asks willingly

Clarke nods. "Yes, we were in cryosleep for at least 125 years. Our friends unlocked the file for Eligius 3 and that's how we found this place" Debra smirks at her and she folds her arms across her chest. "You know, after the bombs went off, the earth wasn't habitable for 200 years how did you survive?"

Octavia walks closer up to Debra. "We survived because most of us were born on the ark. 12 nations and they sent 100 teenage prisoners down because the ark was running out of air. We found out there were survivors. The radation wasn't the problem." Debra looks surprised, that there were survivors. _Why?_

"That's impossible. I mean there was a time after the bombs where the earth healed, where the earth was habitable again. But there was no way the nuclear power plants weren't destroyed by the bombs. There had to be a nuclear meltdown I just don't understand how you survived" Debra softly says. "We found a bunker to live, once the radiation died down" I say

She nods. "Thats, impressive. You guys can get showers, changed into some new clothes and we will show you to your dorms. Welcome to Redken city, your new _home_."

-  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this story gets you excited for s6 over our 9 month Hiatus!

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke:

The water washes onto my body. I run my fingers through my hair. It feels so nice, to take a shower somewhere that isn't outside for once. I grab the plastic bottle that reads shampoo sits on the shelf on the shower wall. I squeeze a dime size of the liquid into my hands and scrub it into my hands. Once I step out of the shower, I grab the fluffy towel that is sitting on the rack on the wall. We all got assgined our own dorms for right now, Madi seemed very happy she got her own dorm. Hers is right next to mine if I have to check up on her. I walk into the bedroom and the marble floor makes my feet chill. I change into the outfit that's on my bed. I put on Black jeans, a tight black jacket and black combat boots. I grab the brush thats sitting on top of my vanity and brush my wet hair. I hear somebody knock on the door. I open the door and I find its Bellamy.

"Hey." he says. I glance at him he is wearing a similar outfit to mine. I give him a shy smile. "Hey" I say. He puts his hands in his pant pockets and shrugs his shoulders at me. "You wanna go for a walk? Debra told me some interesting things about this place and I think you should know." he asks in a shy way. Ever since we woke up Bellamy has been acting a little bit different. Almost like he's flirting with me. "Sure" I say. We walk through the halls and we take a elevator to the 15th floor. The doors open and we talk into a greenhouse.

It's full with so many different plants and flowers I have never seen before. "Wow" I say acting if I was surprised. He nods at me. "Yeah a couple hours ago, I was exploring this place and I found this greenhouse it's pretty cool isn't it?" We already have been here for a couple hours and I am already loving it. I sit down on a bench and he sits down right next to me. "So what did Debra tell you? I change the subject. He rests his hands on his thighs. "Well, she told me that Eligius found this place about two hundred years ago. Over the years they built technology, cities and expanded the population creating a stable society." The fact that they have created this beautiful city, is beyond amazing. "I think it's amazing that they made life possible on this planet, with all the technology" I say. He sighs and then looks away for a bit. "Yeah me too, this is a second chance for us to live."

and he's right.

Bellamy:

I glance at the bookshelf in my room. I rise up from my bed, and pull one of the books off from the shelf. My mother used to read books to us all the time, I used to read books to Octavia all the time. So much has changed, especially at the fact we have been asleep over 100 years. I hear a knock on my door and I realize it's most likely Echo. I open the door, seeing that Echo is waiting for me. "The mayor wants us to have dinner with the council tonight. She wants to pick two people to be in charge of the earth group."

In charge of the earth group what does that even mean? She grabs my hand and we arrive in the dining hall. I see Octavia, Jordan, Raven, Murphy, Shaw and Clarke standing in front of the table. I walk over and stand by Clarke. "Bellamy, Echo I am so glad you can make it." Debra says. I give her a shy smile. Everyone sits down and starts to eat their food. I glance down it's some kind of meat from some kind of animal, served with a side salad and a blue liquid in a wine glass. I take a sip of the liquid, it tastes very sweet but very natural. "I am asking you to eat with us tonight because I want two of you to be in charge of the earth group." Debra says.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by in charge of the earth group?" Jordan asks. Debra gives off a weird look. "In this city, there are different types of groups of people that are located in. It matters where you come from on this planet when you finally pick your job and your apartment. But since you were not born on this planet you are known as the earth group." Debra responds

I don't know why but I feel like there is something weird about her. Maybe it could be because she sounds like a very intimidating person. "I don't know if you heard of the woman Becca Pramheda. She was the one who was responsible for the bombs going off back on earth." I see Clarke nod at Debra. "Yes, she was the one who created the flame as well" Clarke says. "Yes, if we had the flame it could fix the big problem on this planet. Becca had two younger sisters, one of her sisters was up with her on space and the other was part of Eligius three. Her youngest sister Mia was my grandmother. Mia was the first person to step foot on this planet she was the person who helped create this world."

Debra's grandmother was Mia who was Becca's youngest sister. Debra smiles at us. "That's a amazing story, did you ever meet her?" Raven asks. Debra bites her lip. "Yes I did, she died when she was 89 but she died from a snake venom bite trying to save me and my mother. We were taking a walk in the woods I was 7 years old and the snake was about to attack my mother but she pushed her out of the way and bit my grandmother. Back then we had no way to save people from that kind of snake, now we do. Not only my great grandmother is dead, but so is my mother."

Me and Clarke share a quick glance, we both know we are surprised about the story she is telling us. Debra rises from her chair and holds up her glass. "But I am continuing my grandmother and my mothers goal which is creating a stable society a second chance for humans. Let's celebrate your new life on this planet, you are finally at peace. You can finally get a job and live your life so let us celebrate that." Everybody clanks their glasses together and takes a sip.

I sure hope we are at peace.


End file.
